dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Lothering
} |name= Lothering |icon= Ico Village.png |image= Area-Lothering.jpg |terrain= Highway |type= Village (Refuge) |location= The Imperial Highway |inhabitants= Humans, Elves |characters= Leliana Sten |enemies= Bandits, Wolves, Bears, Giant Spiders, Darkspawn |appearances= Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Lothering is a village north of Ostagar, located on The West Road. Historically, Lothering was little more than a trading post serving the fortress of Ostagar to the south. In present times, however, it supplies goods to Redcliffe Village and the community of merchants and surface dwarves outside of Orzammar. It has recently become the home of many refugees escaping the darkspawn horde approaching from the Korcari Wilds. Either as a result of the current turmoil or religious duty, Lothering has a modest presence of the Chantry and their Templars. Background Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Notes Characters ''Dragon Age: Origins'' *Allison - quest giver *Elder Miriam - quest giver *Leliana - a possible companion Found in Barlin's Refuge *Sten - a possible companion - If you free him by simply lockpicking the cage, he may refuse to come by saying "Unlocking the cage does not make me free". *Templar *Little Boy (suspected child of Goodwife Sarha) *Robbed Family (a family of elves: Robbed Man, Robbed Woman and Robbed Child) *Merchant *Chanter Devons *Doomsayer *Ser Bryant *Ser Maron *Ser Donall *Revered Mother *Barlin - quest giver & merchant *Blackstone Irregulars Representative *Loghain's Soldiers *Danal (bartender at Dane's Refuge, provides rumors) *Refugees *Chasind *Helpful Refugee *Bodahn Feddic and his son, Sandal ''Dragon Age II'' *Hawke *Leandra Hawke *Bethany Hawke *Carver Hawke *Aveline *Wesley Quests (Origins) Main quests Side quests Chanter's Board Blackstone Irregulars , must be started prior to the destruction of Lothering. Enemies Dragon Age: Origins Bandits on the Road *Bandit (Human, Normal) x4 *Bandit Leader (Human, Elite) Fields *Giant Spider (Animal, Normal) - x6, each dropping a Toxin Extract *Bandit (Human, Normal) *Rogue (Human, Normal) *Mercenary Archer (Human, Normal) *Bandit Leader (Human, Normal) - drops heavy chainmail *Wolf (Animal, Critter) *Black Bear (Animal, Normal) *Refugee (Human, Critter) x11 North exit *Genlock (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlock (Darkspawn, Normal) *Hurlock Alpha (Darkspawn, Elite) *Blood Mage(Human) Containers Near highway bandits * (Ferelden, Normal) - contains trap triggers * (Generic, Normal) - contains trap triggers Southern refugee camp * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Barbarian, Critter) South of creek * (special) - six flasks and * (Generic, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Normal) * (Barbarian, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Barbarian, Normal) - outside Chantry North of creek * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Ferelden, Normal) - locked * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Critter) * (Generic, Elite) - locked * (Ferelden, Critter) - locked North bandit camp * (Barbarian, Normal) - locked * (Barbarian, Normal) Highway north exit * (Ferelden, Normal) * (Generic, Critter) * (Special) - contains Items Notable items. See Barlin and Merchant (Lothering) for merchants' item lists. , in a locked cabinet. , equipped by Leliana. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , may be stolen from the unscrupulous merchant near the Chantry. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest item, found on dead Templar's body. , quest reward. , found on body of armored bandit leader. , quest item, found on body of his mother. , obtained by demanding the highwaymen return stolen goods. Notable gifts for companions , sold by Barlin , locked in the Lothering Chantry. +10 to Leliana. , at Lothering. +10 to Oghren. , in the far north of Lothering where the party encounters darkspawn attacking Bodahn Feddic. +10 to Alistair. , sold by Barlin at Dane's Refuge. +10 to Morrigan. , sold by Barlin at Dane's Refuge. +5 to any companion. , sold by the unscrupulous merchant. + 10 to Wynne. Codex Entries In town: Chantry: Tavern: Companion Remarks One of your companions (mainly Alistair & Morrigan) may make interesting remarks at certain spots in the town: *Entering Lothering proper *Near the Chanters' Board *At the statue of Andraste in the Chantry *Exiting Lothering proper into the fields Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: *In the south refugee camp *On the bridge over the creek *Near the well in the north half of the town Trivia *David Gaider named Lothering. He'd watched 'Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas' the night before and used that as the basis of the name. For a time, the plot of Lothering was called 'Fear and Loathing in Ferelden.' http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/47/index/1105944%26lf%3D8#1118664 *Lothering is the base of the band of Templars featured in the Penny Arcade Dragon Age comic. *An Elven Mage Warden can tell Eadric that he or she is from Lothering. *According to the Dragon Age II Official Mini guide, Lothering arose on a crossroads of the Imperial Highway, starting out as a trading post and supplying goods to Redcliffe and the merchants of Orzammar. In time, the settlers became self-sufficient through mills and farmland. *Nicholas Boulton, who voices Hawke, also voices several other characters from Lothering and Ferelden in general, including Ser Bryant, the Helpful Refugee and even Vaughan. Exits Gallery LotheringMountain.png|Lothering mountain in Dragon Age II LotheringMountain2.png LotheringMountain3.png LotheringMountain4.png References Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Villages Category:Ferelden